Marital… Or, um… Maternal Duties
by fulltimereviewer
Summary: BRAND NEW CHAPTER! Sequel to A Father's Love. Chapter Highlight: "He can come any day now. Maybe even tonight." DJ whispered. Katie laughed in a slightly bitter tone.
1. Prologue: You're Glowing!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Total Drama Franchise.

* * *

_Prologue_

"I still can't believe you lived there." Katie said as she titled her head on the window of the airplane. Her husband rubbed her shoulder. Katie turned to him and gave a weak smile.

"Something wrong?" DJ asked. She quickly shook her head and shrugged.

"I … I'm just tired baby, that's all." Katie reassured him. Her husband gave her a skeptical look. "Seriously! This honeymoon just wore me out." His skeptical look faded. Katie had done a lot in two weeks.

"Well then, get your sleep." DJ said before he gave her a kiss on the forehead. And, she did just that.

The couple was on their way back home from their two-week long honeymoon in Jamaica. Katie was overwhelmed by the island's beauty, but to DJ the beauty was nothing out of the ordinary; he had visited the country almost every summer. Katie spent her days wanting to do anything and everything from cliff-diving to relaxing in the resort's spa; DJ just spent every day next to his new wife.

Katie fell in love with the island, and didn't want to leave. DJ could've sworn he saw her eyes well up when they boarded the plane. But, the tears were dry soon enough when she saw a picture of Leah alone with her grandmother. Then, she knew she needed to go home and be with her precious Love-Bug.

The island wasn't the only thing Katie fell in love with while away. She also grew fond of a native drink called "Love Zone", and let me just say it put her and partner in the "Love Zone" a few times.

* * *

DJ placed his hand on his love's shoulder. "Baby," he slightly shook her, "baby, wake up." Katie wildly jerked out of her sleep.

"Can I get a window seat?" She drowsily blurted. DJ laughed to himself.

"Ummm… no. The flight is over; Did you want me to grab your bag?" DJ chuckled while opening the overhead compartment.

Katie nodded, and turned her attention to a couple behind her. "See Arnold, How come you don't do that anymore?" An older woman scolded.

"Mabel, I would but this young buck here is a tower. I can't even reach it if you noticed." Arnold replied.

The couple began to bicker back and forth. The few passengers that were still on the plane were all looking around at each other, some looking on in shock and awe, others were laughing at the elders' antics.

"Ma'am would you like me to get your bags for you?" DJ interjected, stopping the elders' argument. The woman named Mabel looked up at him behind thick glasses.

"Why that would be fabulous, young man!" She exclaimed with a thick Brooklyn accent. DJ, and handed the woman her tote bag. Mabel elbowed her husband. The older man grunted before smiling.

"Thank ya' son!" DJ smiled back at the old man and made his way out of the plane, wife in tow. Katie wearily followed her new husband through the terminal of the airport. DJ stole a few glances at his wife, and noticed that she really didn't look good. "Baby, are you sure you're okay?"

She sighed, "My stomach hurts a little, and I'm tired." DJ opened his mouth to respond, Katie quickly smacked her small palm on his mouth. "I just need to get something to eat probably." Katie smiled, grabbed her husband's jaw, and pulled him down for a loving smooch. "Don't worry, babe." DJ nodded, and Katie ran off to one of the many over-priced fast-food restaurants inside of the airport. He walked over to the baggage return and joined the crowd of people waiting for their bags.

DJ felt someone tap his shoulder; he turned to see that it was the old man from the plane, Arnold. DJ smiled at the older man, and the older man smiled back. "So just back from your honeymoon I assume." Arnold commented making small talk. DJ nodded, and scanned the conveyer belt for his bags. "Well, young man, I say this with complete honesty. You two are going to make it." Arnold smiled warmly at DJ.

"Really, why do you think so?" He asked Arnold who was still smiling warmly, and fiddling with his hearing aid. He ran a hand over his bald head, "Well buster, I can't really tell ya'. But, just to let 'cha know she's a keeper. And, to keep 'er just makes sure that she knows that you love her, and just keep her happy." Arnold gave DJ a pat on the back, and walked away. And, he could do nothing but be astounded by the wise man's advice.

"Here you are ma'am enjoy!" A perky teen said as she passed Katie her kid's meal. Katie thanked the young woman, and then scanned the small restaurant for an open seat. She didn't see one. Sighing, she began to make her way to the exit until she heard a familiar voice.

"You can sit here doll. I won't bite!" A raspy voice yelled. Katie turned to see that it was the old woman from the plane, Mabel. Katie made her over to the woman and sat down in front of her. Katie thanked the woman for letting her sit there. Mabel told her not to worry about it. Katie thanked her again, and the two began to talk. Mabel asked if the two had just comeback from their honeymoon, Katie said yes. The older woman then shared some old wives tales and stories about when she first got married. Katie just listened and laughed as shoved fries down her throat. "So, when are ya' planning on having the little bubbalas?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, sorry. The little darlings, children." Mabel explained.

"Ahhhh," Katie said while tapping her temple," Well, hopefully no time soon. We, or well… he already has a little girl." Mabel nodded. "I don't plan on having any anytime soon!" Katie giggled. Mabel pursed her lips and gave Katie a knowing look.

"I wouldn't say that." Mabel said in a sing-song tone. The younger female furrowed her brows. "Well, look at you know you're practically glowing." Katie shook her head, and slurped her soda.

"Thank you. But, I seriously doubt that." Katie said to the older woman. Mabel just rolled her eyes at Katie and got up from her place. She placed a hand on Katie's shoulder. "Just trust me." The younger woman gave her a smile, and with that the older woman walked off to her husband who was standing outside of the small eatery. And after that, she could do nothing but be baffled by the old woman's "advice".

* * *

"And, then she told me that I was "glowing"!" Katie squeaked in disbelief. DJ laughed at his wife.

"So I take it that you're feeling better." DJ laughed, turning into their subdivision. Katie grimaced.

"Barely, I'm not tired anymore but, my stomach still hurts."She grunted whilst clutching her stomach. She hissed, and she grimaced before she slapped her palm over her mouth. She began to madly tap DJ on the shoulder. He slammed on the breaks, and with Olympic precision Katie opened the car door and began to… Well... "Blow her cookies" in the neighborhood shrubs and bushes. After a few more dry heaves, Katie slammed the door shut, and whipped her mouth.

"You okay?" DJ asked has he turned into their driveway. Katie shot him the death glare, and let out a huge sigh. "No… I assume." Katie wearily smiled, and shook her head. He could clearly see that she felt horrible; anyone with ten brain cells could see that. So, being the gentleman that he was, DJ passed Katie the keys and told her to go lay down, he would take care of everything else. So, he started un-packing. He didn't really have much packed, just one suitcase. But Katie, she had two suitcases for her clothes, a duffel bag for all her shoes, and two oversized tote for all of her swimsuits. Katie says that she needed options. DJ didn't understand his wife's logic; but, he accepted it.

After pulling the last bag out of the car, he made sure to close the trunk as quietly as he could. No need for nosy neighbors popping out asking question after question. DJ managed to make it to the door with out as much as a peep, and he clicked the door shut. He began to walk to the master bedroom, until he heard a loud thud. Knowing it came from the bathroom; he dropped all of the luggage and ran to the bathroom top speed.

He opened the door to find Katie lying on the floor clutching her stomach. DJ kneeled down next to her. "It… it hurts." She mumbled her voice raspy and faint. He hushed her and pulled her up. Noting the bile in the toilet, he flushed it. Running a hand over her forehead, he noticed that was hot.

Katie was like a puppet in her movements, and DJ almost played the role of puppeteer. He helped her rake cool water to get rid of the vomit that still lingered. He even pressed on her cheeks to help her spit out the water-mix. Katie then looked up at him with these big doe-eyes, and he could see the fear in them. Even though this sent another surge of adrenaline throughout him, he just gave her a quick kiss on the forehead; and told her it would be okay. But would it? He shook this thought from his head as soon as it came in. Katie was going to be fine, and he was going to make sure of that.

He went into doctor mode, and put her into a cradle carry. He laid her down onto the couch, and then rushed to the kitchen. He rummaged through cabinet after cabinet looking for a glass. "T… third on the left from the stove." Katie croaked. DJ quickly grabbed the glass, filled it with water, and gave it to Katie. She promptly gulped the water down. "D…De…Deej, I, I don't feel good."

DJ kissed her forehead, and stroked her hair that was damp from the sweat her fever was producing. "I know, baby. And that's why I'm going to take you to the hospital." A look of horror flashed across Katie's face. "Trust me; Everything's going to be okay." DJ assured.

But as soon as those words came out of his mouth, he considered how true they actually were.

_Would she really be okay?_

_Anything could happen._

_No, no Katie was going to be okay._

_She was going to be perfectly fine._

_He hoped so._

* * *

**an: Okay, don't worry I wouldn't have people die at the beginning at both of my stories! (: Okay, now I'm going to talk about the GxDxC triangle. I could care less who Duncan's paired with (although I am a little biased towards DxC…). I don't care about GxD being together, but I dislike how they came together. I mean cheating? Really? That's not cool. Duncan man, you made a strong young woman break-down, that's really messed. Who else thinks that Gwen and Bridgette will no longer be friends? I actually think Gwen's going to lose LeShawna as a friend also. How's Trent going to feel? And, I hope that somebody reminds her about the Heather kiss that happened in TDI. Because, she just kissed her crush. Gwen had a relationship with another person that was already in one! C'mon son! But on the flipside, Gwen believes in karma; and, karma's a bitch. So Gwennie and Dunky, what goes around comes around.**

**Okay, one main thing I really disliked about this season was how they made Deej look. I mean really, he sung about his momma in practically ALL of the songs! They really punk'd him out, and I don't appreciate that. rawr! **

**Sierra wore on me, I love her correct amount of craziness. Not overly crazy like Miss Isabella. But I digress.**

**TDWT was sub-par. I honestly liked TDA. I loved TDI.**

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed the prologue to "Martial… Or um… Maternal Duties".**

**Best Wishes,**

**fulltimereviewer (: **


	2. Chp 1: Why Do I Look Like a Coke Whore?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TD franchise, thank god!

* * *

_"What is food to one man may be fierce poison to others."_  
**Lucretius (c. 99 B.C.–c. 55 B.C.)**

Katie quickly shut her eyes as fast as she opened them, as the light of the sunrise poured into a small room. A few seconds later she attempted to do open them again, but she was a much more cautious to the sunlight. When looked around, she noticed she was in a foreign place. Bed as hard as rocks, white tile, television from late nineties; she glanced down at her arm, an IV? "Where am I?" She rasped. Looking to her side, Katie saw her purse sitting on a tray. She reached over and grabbed her compact out of it, and was shocked at what she saw.

She looked into the mirror to see, a messy face; her messy face. Mascara was streaked down to the apples of her cheeks, and was hard on her lashes; curse waterproof mascara. She moved the mirror down a little further to see a fine layer of white powder all around her mouth and underneath her nose. "What the hell?" Katie mused aloud. Suddenly, she heard a click. Turning to the door, she saw who it was… DJ.

"Good Morn—," DJ looked down at his watch," Afternoon, baby." DJ took a seat next to his wife with a smile on his face. Katie looked utterly baffled.

"Where am I?" She asked him with a voice as soft and curious as a child's.

His smile faded, and a look of worry covered his face. "The hospital." Katie began to panic, and ask question after question: When? How? Why? She had no memory of last evening. So, her husband being the patient person he is answered every question that she had asked.

"Okay now, tell me why I look like a coke whore?" Katie asked why rubbing the mystery powder off of her face. DJ laughed at his wife's temporary amnesia. He raised a finger to her cheek, wiped a bit of the powder off her face, and licked his finger.

"You don't remember making me scour this entire hospital at two in the morning for powdered doughnuts?" The man chuckled in disbelief. Katie slowly shook her head no. "Well, I finally found some. And, then when I gave you them. You guzzled all five down in under a minute, a then were knocked out right after." Katie covered her face in embarrassment, and let out a fake scream. DJ laughed.

"So when will I be able to go home?"

DJ sighed, and rubbed his temples. "When your test results come back." Katie gave him another look of shock. DJ sighed again, "You are having a complete urinalysis done, and they pricked your finger." Katie became extremely confused. "You had a cup to pee in this morning. You couldn't do it, so… I had to help you, and you kinda peed on my hand." Katie threw herself back onto the pillow, and apologized before groaning.

"When do you think they'll be back?" Katie mumbled into the pillow. DJ told her in a few minutes hopefully. Any "average" person would've had to wait until at least five or six that evening to get their results back. But, since DJ was a prominent young doctor at this hospital, and had friends in the labs; they only had to wait a couple of hours. DJ reached for his wife's dainty hand. He balled it into a fist, and gave each one of her knuckles a kiss. She sighed, and he leaned over and gave her cheek a kiss.

"Mmm… I love a good powdered doughnut." He joked before going off to the bathroom to get a warm towel. Katie blindly reached out for her cell phone which she successfully grabbed. One missed call, from Aunt Lupe; not calling her back anytime soon, no need to hear gossip about the whole south-west today. She sat the phone back down on the side table, and sat up in the bed. DJ handed her the warm rag to wipe her face. He watched her intently as she did this.

Katie pulled her face away from the rag. "What?" DJ shook his head. Even though he would never tell her, he loved it when she took off her make-up or didn't wear any. That's when she looked the most beautiful to him. The bare-faced beauty handed her husband the mascara and foundation covered rag, and like clockwork the attending nurse came in with a clipboard. She gave Katie a huge grin that went from ear to ear, and she nudged DJ with her elbow before pulling her micro braids up into a bun, and checking Katie's vitals.

"What Maxine?" DJ asked the nurse before skimming over the results himself. Suddenly, DJ's eyes flew wide. He plopped down in the chair next to his wife's bed. He blinked a couple times, and then re-read the results.

"What? What's wrong?" Katie asked becoming concerned. Maxine giggled, before writing the stats down on another clipboard, and walking out. DJ smiled and turned to his wife before telling her results.

DJ took in a deep breath. "Well, babe you being nauseous, and vomiting is caused by food poisoning. Which would go away in a few days, if you didn't have a pre-existing condition." Katie furrowed her brows, and placed her chin into her palms. DJ took in another deep breath, "Which is… uh… baby, _**we're having a baby**_!"

* * *

**-Five Weeks Later/ Eight Weeks Along-**

"_A grand adventure is about to begin."_

**_Winnie the Pooh_**

Katie looked down at her small pooch that held her child. She placed her hand there, closed her eyes, and began to think about the life inside her. What would he or she look like? Would it be a he or a she? She smiled warmly, and looked over to the bulldog lying on the right of her. Katie rubbed her folds of fur. "Do you think I should tell Love-Bug today?"

"Tell me what?" Leah piped up. Katie didn't know that she heard that. So she sent Leah off on a "Snipe Hunt" or to go on a pointless and futile mission; this one being to find her father's dark blue sport coat. Which Katie figured was probably in winter storage. The older woman sighed and ran her hands back over her stomach. Juju, the bulldog, nuzzled her face into Katie's stomach. She smiled and rubbed the dog's ears and rolls of fur. She and the dog got so comfortable that Katie almost feel asleep. But, she was awakened by the pitter-patter of two little feet. Katie opened her eyes to a dark blue sport coat over her shoulder, and a little girl standing in front of her. "I found it mommy!" Katie was shocked that she found the coat, but hey, she could fix the rip in the sleeve lining now. So, she sent Leah on another errand, to find her pink and black sewing bag. Now, that was not an impossible task.

She promptly retrieved the bag, and Katie began to mend the jacket. Leah watched perplexed by this process. Over, under, over, under, again, and again. Juju just slept and slobbered all over her little "spot" on the couch. Katie was almost done mending the tear when she decided it was time to tell Leah about her younger sibling. Katie tied off the string, and broke it with her teeth. She laid the coat over the armrest of the couch. "Love-Bug, would you like to have a baby brother or sister?" Leah turned to the pregnant woman and began to nod vigorously. Katie smiled and pulled Leah on to her lap (something she wouldn't be able to do in a few months), and began to rub her springy curls. "Well, Leah you are going to have one a little after Christmas this year." Leah's eyes flew open wide, and she began to almost tremble with glee.

Leah erupted with giggles and shouts of joy. But, all of that came to a halt as she began to look at her step-mother's stomach. "Wait, if you are having a baby. Why isn't your tummy big?" Leah asked softly poking at the pooch where her sibling was growing. Katie smiled, but on the inside she was trying to figure out how to phrase what she was about to say.

"Well, Leah the baby is getting bigger inside of me, and as they get bigger. I get bigger." Katie was proud of the way she answered that until…

"_**How'd it get inside of you? Did you eat 'em? You ate the baby!"**_

* * *

**an:** Don't ya' just love toddlers? School started for me about two weeks ago AND I am in IB-Prep, so my updates may be every other weekend idk, whatever time allows. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Oh yeah! Chef Hatchet MAY be making an appearance in this story!

Best Wishes,

fulltimereviewer

PS- I am officially taking suggestions for baby names/ gender etc. So if you have any ideas tell me if you don't go eat a banana idk! ^_^ Get some Potassium! (:

PPS- Random thing I learned this week: Spanish Alphabet Song!

PPPS- Chapter Titles will come from a line in the story, that's why this one was REALLY RANDOM!


	3. Chp 2: Do Boys Have Cooties?

**disclaimer: Thank you, for choosing ****Marital… Or, um… Maternal Duties**** for your reading pleasure. May I say that I do not own any of the Total Drama franchise, nor do I wish to! (: **

**enjoy!**

* * *

_There is only one pretty child in the world and every mother has it._

_**~Chinese Proverb**_

_"My baby is going to Pre-K."_ DJ mused as he looked at the scene before him. Leah was standing as still as a statue as Katie tied her red ribbon into a neat bow. When Katie finished tying it, Leah turned around and hugged her mother's thighs and got up on to her tippy-toes and gave her younger sibling that was still in the womb a kiss. He couldn't believe that his first child was going to start school, and the second one would be born at the beginning of next year, in five months to be exact. He looked his wife over; she was absolutely radiant; his mother said that she "wore" pregnancy well. She also said that she hoped that her daughter in law wore it often.

Katie gave Leah her lunch in her special pink Elmo lunchbox; which they spent three and a half hours scrounging every store in the city for. Bologna sandwich, two graham crackers, three half-stalks of celery, and apple juice: that's the lunch that's the lunch that Leah has had planned out for a week now. She was excited to start Pre-K, but her father… not so much. The fact that she was starting school reminded him that was getting older, and that Leah's facing one more of life's steps without her mother. DJ looked at his daughter, and his breath was taken away. She looked more and more like Heather every day; same eyes, nose, cheeks. She embodied her mother's beauty; Leah was just beautiful. Your child's beauty is something that you just can't describe, like your love for them.

"Daddy, why are you crying?" Leah asked as she tugged on her father's pant leg. DJ smiled, and picked up his daughter. He just shook his head, and his daughter wiped his tears. The funny thing is that he didn't even realize that he was crying. The little girl noticed that her father was still upset, so she wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him the biggest hug she possibly could. Katie looked over, and smiled before rubbing her own belly.

"Can't wait to see you." She whispered to her unborn child. There was only five short months in the way of that too. Every day, Katie got even more and more excited about the arrival of her child. She wondered about how handsome her son would be or how beautiful her daughter might be. Who would he or she look like? Would he or she have long legs like his or her mother? Or would he or she be large all around like his or her father? Regardless of what her son or daughter looked like, Katie was just overjoyed to see, hear, and feel her baby, her child. Her very own child with her DNA.

DJ went over to the kitchen counter to grab his car keys, and he gave his wife a kiss. "You guys are leaving now?" DJ nodded and asked her if she wanted to come. Katie nodded several times, and joined the carpool; even though she was still in her pajamas. "Wait! Let me get a picture!" The pregnant woman ran as quickly as she could to get her camera. Leah huffed, and her father scolded her half-serious. Katie quickly came back with the camera and began to snap picture after picture of Leah and her father, until.

"Kate!" DJ exclaimed directing Katie's attention from the "photo shoot". "You've taken at least thirty picture of Leah and me, let me get one of you three." Katie smiled, rubbed her slick black hair back into its regular place, and smoothed out her t-shirt and yoga pants. Katie picked up the toddler, something she wouldn't be able to do in a matter of weeks, and posed for a picture with her step-daughter. DJ smiled and took a photo of two of his three favorite females; the third being his momma.

After taking the final photo, the group left their home, and took little Leah to her first day of Pre-School.

On the car ride there, Leah asked every single question that went through her little head. _What would they do that day? Would she make friends? Do boys have cooties? Could she play with boys?_ Her parents just laughed, and attempted to answer each of her questions as best as they could. They pulled into the parking lot of a cheery looking building. There were murals of suns, flowers, balloons, zoo animals, and several children playing on the walls of the pre-school. Katie turned around and looked at the little girl in the back seat. "You ready, Love-Bug?" Katie asked with a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

Leah nodded vigorously, and unfastened herself from her car seat. Her step-mother and father got out of the car, with the same excitement she did. Although, their excitement was nothing like Leah's; they were more anxious than anything. DJ opened the child-locked door, and his daughter hopped out like a socialite going to some overrated award show. Leah grabbed her parents' hand, and they all walked in together.

There were very few children there, about eight. But Leah recognized one of them right off the back. "Allison!" She exclaimed. Allison turned her head around, white-blonde curls bouncing like slinky-toys. The two girls ran to each other and gave one another the biggest hugs that they could.

Leah Williams and Allison Jonas knew one another through several meetings at the hospital which both of their father's worked, play dates, and other random meetings. The two girls hit things off as soon as they met each other, in fact; they reminded Katie of Sadie and herself when they were younger. The two girls started to run off to play, but Leah stopped short and turned around.

She gave each of her parents a big hug, and she gave her daddy a big kiss on the cheek. Then, she ran off to join in the other children's lollygagging and merriment. She would be just fine here.

DJ and Katie went to sign her in, and talk to the pre-school teacher. Everything seemed to be in order, same gibber-gabber about the facility being a nurturing and dynamic place for their child to learn, and how the staff is maternal and accommodating. The parents just smiled and listened to the run-around but still, they felt pretty good with leaving their child here.

Back in the car, DJ still looked a little down in the car. But, Katie just gave him a warm smile, and intertwined her fingers with his. "She's going to be fine, Allison was there; and, I saw those two making friends with another little girl there." DJ nodded and returned his wife's smile.

* * *

_A mother's joy begins when new life is stirring inside... when a tiny heartbeat is heard for the very first time, and a playful kick reminds her that she is never alone._

_**~Unknown**_

Katie flipped a page in the baby name book. She hummed, "Hmmm… Clé. I like that one." Katie wrote the name down on her list along with the names she already put down like: Robert, Dion, and David-Joseph. She smiled at the last name she had down; she would love to start the tradition of "DJ". Then, she looked at the list of baby names that she had; four on the boy's list, zip on the girl's. Maybe this was the universe's way of telling Mrs. Williams that she was having a boy. Katie rubbed her small belly. "What are you little one?" She asked her child. In response, she felt a small bubbling inside of her.

The expectant mother's eyes flew wide open, and she yelled for her husband. DJ ran in. "What? What! What's wro—"Katie hushed him, and waved him over to the sofa where she was sitting. He furrowed his brows. She mouthed that the baby was moving. He smiled, and sat next to her. He gave her a kiss on her temple, "I can't wait 'till I can feel 'em moving; or even better, seeing 'em move around."

Katie's eyes became as wide a saucers. "You can see babies moving around inside their moms?" She asked bewildered by this new fact she learned. DJ just nodded, and Katie shrugged off the mildly disturbing information. "So, what do you think this little one is?"

He placed his large hand on her stomach. "I don't know, doesn't really matter to me—"

"As long as he or she is healthy, I know." Katie said completing DJ's sentence. He laughed, and she gave him an annoyed look. "Which gender would you be an eensy-weensy, teeny-weeny bit more excited about?"

DJ shrugged, "Maybe, maybe! A boy, a son."

Katie's face lit up with glee. "I think there's a he in here, so you may be in luck." The two talked about their "son" who would be arriving in a matter of months. But, what they spent even more time talking about was Leah's first day of pre-school, or rather Leah telling her father about her account of her first day of Pre-School.

"First, I sat next to Allison and my new friend Farrah in the "Morning Circle". A boy named Eddie played Four Square with us. Allison thought that he was cute! But, I didn't because he acted like a girl, and I saw him picking his nose. "Katie laughed as her husband acted out how animated Leah was. "Then, we ate lunch and Miss Becky gave everyone a Popsicle. And me, Annie, and Farrah got matching bubblegum popsicles. Then we took a nap, and I got to sleep in the loft with Allison and Farrah. Then, you got me Daddy!" DJ's voice went higher and higher re-telling Leah's story. Katie just laughed and laughed.

But, once the laughing ceased, and the couple went to bed; they dreamt of the new member of their family.

And, how their lives are changing one day, one second, _one baby's __**heartbeat **__at a time_.

* * *

**an: I really liked that last line. Makes me (: Well… I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I don't have much to say in this author's note.**

**Best Wishes,**

_**fulltimereviewer**_

**_:)_**


	4. Chp 3: You Need To Be Sunny, Mommy!

an: Here's chapter three. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

_By far the most common craving of pregnant women is not to be pregnant. _

_-**Phyllis Diller**_

"Do I look fat to you?" Katie asked as she clutched her now very prominent belly. Her husband sighed. She had been asking more and more of these questions lately, it took everything in him to snap on her and say "No! You do not! You're just pregnant!" But, being the gentle and compassionate person he was; he would just comfort her and tell her that she looked like the most beautiful woman in the world and that he loved her.

"Baby, you know I love you." DJ groaned as he got out of bed for his night shift. But, that didn't seem to work tonight.

Katie whipped her head around, "That's not what I asked you." Her tone was uncharacteristically cold. DJ sighed and motioned for her to sit next to him. He placed his hand on his wife's belly. Katie hesitantly placed her hand on top of his. She looked over at him, her eyes brimming with tears. He gently wiped the tears from her eyes and gave her quick kiss on her forehead.

DJ pulled her in close to his chest. "No, you do not look fat. You look like my beautiful wife who is carrying, a life we created. Katie smiled a little, and looked into her husband's eyes. That's one thing that could make Katie feel like she could take on the world, her husband's caring eyes that always seemed to dance. She pulled away from his chest.

"But, do I still have it?" Katie asked while making hand quotations. DJ laughed his warm, hearty laugh, while his wife pouted. He pulled her forehead to his and gave her a smooth, passionate kiss. Katie let out a light moan, and DJ pulled away.

He tapped her on the nose, "You will always have it." Katie smiled. Why couldn't all men be like her husband? He always knew the right things to say and his words always made her feel like she was the only woman in the world for him. Each compliment, piece of advice, or sweet nothing made her fall even more in love with him; if that was even possible. "Now, you two need to go to bed." And that's exactly what Katie and her child did as her husband, and his or her father went to get ready for his nightshift at the peaceful Aurora Springs Hospital.

* * *

"_Feeling fat lasts nine months but the joy of becoming a mom lasts forever."_

_**-Nikki Dalton**_

Leah poked at Katie's growing belly. Her mother playfully swatted her hand away, and told her to sit down in the chair in the corner of the examination room. The toddler pouted and trudged over to the chair which was large enough to probably hold her and two of her tiny classmates. "Why are you at the doctor Mommy? You're not sick." Leah asked tilting her head like a confused canine. Katie smiled and rubbed her belly, she felt a small kick.

"Love-Bug, this is a special doctor's office for women with babies in their tummies." Katie simply explained. The little girl nodded and began to fiddle with her mother's purse. The two just sat in silence waiting for the doctor to come. Leah began to hum a song that she learned at school, and the pregnant woman on the opposite side of the room thumbed through a parenting magazine. Suddenly the silence was broken when the doctor walked in.

Dr. Moore was familiar with the Williams Family, she helped deliver Leah. In fact, she was the doctor who pronounced her mother dead four years ago. But, on a lighter note Dr. Moore loved babies, and she loved her job. The doctor greeted the two females with her naturally warm smile. Leah returned the smile with a wide toothy grin; Katie just gave a simple smile. The doctor picked up a chart from the counter, "Mrs. Williams I think this is the most textbook pregnancy I've ever seen." Katie sheepishly smiled and giggled. "Seriously, you've gained fifteen pounds during this second trimester, which falls in between the average of twelve to sixteen pounds." Katie squeaked.

"Fifteen pounds!" Katie yelled. Leah jumped and Dr. Moore furrowed her brows. Katie was honestly shocked; she had never been over one-hundred and thirty pounds in her whole life. The fact that she gained thirty pounds during her first two trimesters; after, she spent two and half months getting toned to wear a bikini on their honeymoon. If Katie knew all the hard work would be a waste, she probably wouldn't have made the effort.

Dr. Moore placed a warm, gentle hand on Katie shoulder and told her to relax. She also said that this is normal for the larger sized baby that you'll be having. The pregnant woman could do nothing but sigh. The doctor asked Leah to turn off the lights, she did so and Dr. Moore started up the sonogram machine.

Silence filled the room as a small being appeared on the sonogram screen. "Omg!" Leah exclaimed. The two older women laughed and laughed at the toddler's astonishment. Just seeing this small being living, inside of someone was just a miracle in itself. The doctor pushed the wand down a bit harder in order to really hear the baby's heartbeat. Katie lit up hearing the heartbeat of her unborn child; even though it sounded like a flimsy cookie sheet being shaken, it was the most beautiful sound in the world to her.

"So, you are twenty-two weeks and you haven't found out the sex of the baby?" Katie nodded. "Did you want to know?" She nodded again. Dr. Moore smiled and began to try to find the baby's pelvis. The doctor finally found it and smirked, "I'll ask you one more time, are you sure you want to know?" Katie and Leah nodded vigorously. The doctor walked over to Leah and whispered something in her ear.

She began to wildly jump up and down, hopped out of her chair and exclaimed, "I'm gonna' have a baby brother!" Katie squealed before wiping the lubricating gel off of her stomach. Dr. Moore smiled and said her goodbyes to the duo. Leah helped her mother put her high-heeled boots back on. Katie had been having difficulty wearing heels the last few weeks; maybe it was a sign that she should stop all together.

The two left the doctor's office after scheduling another appointment. Leah began to talk all about her little brother: what she wanted to name him, whether Juju would like him, even whether he would have an innie or an outie bellybutton. Katie just laughed to herself amazed by her daughter's way of thinking. She began wonder what she would act like when the baby was around. Would she be the same sweet and bubbly Leah? Or, would she become jealous and begin to act out like Spencer did when Courtney had little Tatum Leona? Katie's thoughts were cut short by her phone ringing.

She was driving with a baby inside if her, and a toddler in the backseat; she didn't want to take any chances with having an accident. So she ignored the call, and continued to run her errands like every other day. In fact, she was going to the grocery store to get the ingredients for making tamales.

* * *

The odor of charred corn, beef, and various vegetables filled The Williams' Home. Somehow, Katie got the bright idea to make tamales; which was something that she had only done with the help of others and she could count how many times she had done that on one hand. And now, her family was sitting in front of plates of burnt food. Katie knew the meal was horrible, but she was proud of something that she took several hours out of her day to make. Leah looked down at her plate, scrunched up her little nose and began to play with the brunt piece Hispanic cuisine on the plate. Her father saw the look on her face (which he slightly agreed with) but, he silently chastised her by giving her the "look". Leah instantly dropped her pink plastic fork and knife.

Little did they know, Katie caught on to the looks that were exchanged between the father and daughter. She huffed. "Just give me the plate Leah, you too DJ." Katie yelled her temper shorting out as she cleared her husband's and daughter's plates from the table. Leah pouted and her eyes began to well up with tears. This went unseen to Katie who was in a blind rage and was running around the kitchen like a mad man trying to prepare a frozen pizza.

But, DJ saw his daughter's reaction and to say it in the most basic terms; it pissed him off. He glared at Katie with his nostrils slightly flared. Not wanting to say anything that would upset his little girl anymore, he took Leah to her room. He sat on his daughter's bed with her sitting in his lap.

Tears filled the small girl's eyes, her father wiped them away. "W- Wh-Wh-Why did momma yell at me?" DJ sighed and pulled his daughter closer to him. He knew that his wife didn't mean to say what she said how she said it. Hormones do control everything that a pregnant woman does, and Katie was no exception to the rule.

"She didn't mean it baby. It's just," Katie looked up at her father, her sweet brown almond eyes twinkling with tears," your mommy's a little different now." Leah scrunched her eyebrows as if she was asking, why? "Your mommy is kind of like the_ weather_ right now. You know how it may be sunny outside, or rainy, or there may be a thunderstorm. Well, your mommy just had a thunderstorm. And, just like the weather she'll be sunny again. Just give her some time." Leah nodded. The tears stopped running. "I'll bring you your piece of pizza in a minute, okay?" Leah nodded, and began to with her Elmo.

* * *

_"A brand new little baby boy, to fill our lives and hearts with joy."_

_**-Unknown**_

DJ went back to the kitchen to see Katie slumped over the kitchen table crying. He sighed and sat down with another crying female. "I shouldn't have yelled at you two." DJ gave her a small smile and pulled her hands away from her face. He hushed her, and told her it wasn't her fault. But, that she would have to try to control her emotions. She smirked and snorted. "And, I was going to share some fantastic news over my "fabulous" dinner."

"What?"

Katie beamed from ear to ear, "Well, you may need to brush up on your football skills, because—"DJ cut her off.

"We're having a boy!" DJ exclaimed while hopping up from his seat. Katie stood as well; her husband wrapped her in one of the warmest hugs he had ever given. He could just picture their family now: a son who was a star-athlete strong and smart, a daughter who was a dancer like her mother, and his wife and himself being happy parents; the picture perfect family. His thoughts were interrupted by a small voice.

"Can I be in?" Katie and DJ looked over at Leah who was standing all by her lonesome with her Elmo in her arms. Katie waved her over; Leah was a little hesitant at first. But, she then remembered what her father told her about the weather.

Katie wearily and awkwardly picked up the toddler. "I'm sorry I yelled at you Love-Bug. I didn't mean it I jus—"Leah but a finger to her mother's lips and nodded."

"Daddy told me that you were like the weather. And, I say that _you need to be sunny Mommy!_"

Katie could honestly do nothing but laugh. "You're right baby, I will be sunny."

* * *

_**Author's Note**__: I am so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. School's just been really :P lately. But, I digress. I thought DJ's analogy was super duper cute! _

_Happy Late Thanksgiving to all you Canadians! (: _

_There is a new chapter of __**Impact**__ up after a six-month hiatus. So if you are a fan of that story it is up! :)_

_I also created a Formspring … Yeah, so ask me a question if you'd like. Link here (take out the spaces): _http: / www. formspring .me / fulltimereviewr

_Best Wishes, _

_fulltimereviewer_

_PS: I hope you liked this chapter, __**tell me what you think**__! (:_


	5. Chp 4: Daddy You're Little Like Me!

an: Hello everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"_I have very short hair. It's the only cute haircut I think I've ever had.__ "_

_-__Jamie Lee Curtis_

Katie's eyes were shut tight with anticipation and a hint of anxiety. This feeling brewed as she heard the buzz of clippers and the snip of scissors cutting her long, and intensified as she felt herself swirl around in the stylist's chair. Katie was "re-inventing her image"; or as an average person would say, Katie was cutting her hair. She was one of those women who rarely cut her hair. In fact Katie had only had her hair cut three times before, this was the fourth. Her first time was when she was five and Sadie accidentally stuck gum in her hair; the second was in fifth grade, and she wanted bangs; the third was when Sadie and she gave to "Locks of Love" when they were sixteen, bringing on the era of matching pigtails.

It had been ten, almost eleven, years since Katie has even let a pair of shears come near her thick, dark locks. So, what made her want to cut it now? With the influence of her co-worker Lindsay and the talk show "The Vision", she figured that she was starting a new chapter of her life with a new baby; So why not get a new look to go with it?

To counterbalance such a drastic change in her life, she went with the most drastic haircut. She hacked of almost all of her mid-back length hair into a much, much shorter pixie hair cut. "Open your eyes, Bella!" Claudia shouted with her heavy Puerto Rican accent. Katie's eyes flew wide, and she let out a huge sigh. She slapped her palm over her mouth and squealed. Claudia began to laugh, "I assume that you like it." The pregnant woman nodded vigorously and wrapped the cosmetologist in a tight embrace. Claudia went to the front of the salon to make the transaction, and to send DJ to the back to see his wife's hair.

Katie smiled as she saw her husband round the corner. She began to subconsciously rub the small wisps of hair that covered her head. She timidly asked DJ if he liked it. He beamed and ran his hands over his wife's extremely short and curly hair. DJ brushed a few strands of hair off her shoulders, "It brings out somethin' in your face, Kate."

She looked into the stylist's mirror and noticed what her husband was talking about. There was this slight glow; it was radiating from her eyes and beaming from her cheeks. I was probably the "Glow of Motherhood" that everyone was complimenting her on. Katie smiled at her reflection. This was the new "Katie", the new woman; a woman who was a friend, a wife, and finally a mother.

"A little help?" Katie asked as she reached out for DJ's hand. Almost every daily activity became a challenge for Katie. That big belly just got in the way of everything; even things she and everyone else take for granted like getting out of a chair. Her kind husband helped her out of the low chair and made sure she was steady on her feet. The two walked out of the small salon that was filled with the hum of hairdryers and the chatter of women speaking in Spanglish.

In fact, Katie speaks fluent a mix of English and Spanish, Spanglish; she had to growing up in a home with an English speaking father and a Spanish speaking mother. She stills speaks the occasional Spanish at home, singing songs or watching soap operas on Hispanic satellite channels. She started teaching Leah a few words here and there; she even speaks to her unborn son in her mother's native tongue. DJ loves it when she whispers Spanish sweet nothings and dirty talk in his ear. _"Voy a pretender que eres una paleta y te voy a chupar." _Was his favorite, even though he had no idea what it meant.

Katie placed her hands on her belly, and took a deep breath in. She felt a small kick on her right hand and smiled. DJ noticed her smile, "Are you smiling about baby?" Katie nodded and began to lightly rub her belly. "Have you finally decided on a name?"

"Not a first name, but I have an idea on who will!" Katie exclaimed like an evil scientist in a cartoon, she even added the maniacal laugh.

* * *

"_Grandmother - a wonderful mother with lots of practice. " _

_-Author Unknown_

DJ's mother stared at the list of baby names that Katie had complied for what seemed like hours. In turn, Katie stared at her mother-in law trying to figure out if she was deciding on a baby name. DJ would look over his shoulder at the duo while he was cooking. He could tell that Katie was beginning to irk his mother. So the doting husband inaudibly signaled for his wife to leave the room. Katie furrowed her brows and mouthed the word "Why?" DJ then proceeded to have a silent conversation with his wife explaining that his mom was not the one to be a watched pot. Like clockwork as soon as he mentioned the word clockwork his mother muttered this pearl of wisdom. "Katie, you know a watched pot never boils. So, vamonos!"

Katie frowned slightly, and waddled out of the room to go play with Leah. "Momma, you didn't have to start speaking Spanish!" The older Mrs. Williams laughed.

"Well she was workin' my nerve baby." The older woman said while help her son with his cooking. The two used to cook all the time when DJ still lived at home. It started with DJ handing his mother ingredients and cooking instruments when he was just a little boy, and by the time he was a teenager they had their own television show even if it was only for a brief period. "So, are ya ready for the baby?"

DJ nodded, "Yea, I'm ready this time." The two laughed remember the period before Leah's birth four years ago. DJ gave her son a hug from the side.

"So Katie's nothing like Heather?" She asked while mixing the sauce for the pasta her son was cooking. He shrugged his shoulders and went on to explain how the two women were alike and different in many ways.

"When Heather was pregnant she always ate fast-food and Chinese take-out, which is really ironic because she was Japanese. Katie as become a health-nut, but that was mainly Bridgette's doing." DJ looked to the other room to see Leah playing with Katie's belly. "Katie doesn't have as many mood swings as Heather did." This made DJ think of a story.

_The light sound of classical music filled the air of the French bistro; a young couple was sitting at a table for two. The lights were dimmed and the only source of light at their table was the three tea lights surrounded by a few white roses and Rose petals. The atmosphere was quite romantic other than the fact that a woman who was five months pregnant was fuming._

"_I can't believe they burnt my Cod!" Heather, the pregnant woman, exclaimed while furiously ripping an innocent breadstick in two. She forced the large piece of bread into her mouth. DJ had to hold back his laugh, it was just too funny whenever Heather got upset about the smallest of things that didn't bother him in the least. He pulled the other half of the breadstick that was being mashed in her perfectly manicured hand._

_DJ took her hand in his, "Baby, calm down. Remember you did order it blackened." Heather furrowed her brows and protested the difference between burning and blackening for what seemed like thirty minutes. He sighed, "Well at least the head chef was nice and said that he would personally cook your meal and throw in a side of boiled leek and potato soup on the house." She rolled her eyes at her fiancé's knack for being calm, rational, and just so darn nice._

_A small man with a thick black moustache and a large chef's hat arrived at the young couple's table with a small shiny silver serving tray. "Mademoiselle, I apologize for the poor preparation of your meal. I hope you enjoy your meal. Monsieur, I take that your meal was also fine." DJ nodded. "Well, I would also like to throw in a free batch of chocolate truffles, think of it as my gift to the bébé." Heather graciously accepted the food from the man._

"_See baby, he was awfully nice. See what you can get from being nice!" DJ said while rubbing his fiancé on the knee. She grunted before giving him one of her "Okay you're Right" smiles. Heather gave DJ a quick kiss on the cheek before saying, "You can keep the chocolate truffles; I'm getting a Quadruple Chocolate Chunk, Chocó-explosion milkshake from Joy Fairy Dairy."_

DJ took the bowl full of tomatoes, basil, cilantro, onion, and Jamaican annatto and poured it into the pot on the stove which held a boiling mixture of vinegar and virgin olive oil. The various herbs and vegetables made a sizzling sound as soon as they splashed into the pan. A fusion of sweet, savory, and spicy scents mixed in the air to create a mouth-watering aroma that filled the air of the home.

Katie waddled in with Leah in hand. "Daddy, what smells good?" Leah asked while running over to her father and grabbing onto his pant leg. He looked down at his daughter and rubbed her big springy ponytail. He pulled her up to where she could see into the pot. Leah just looked at her father and smiled. DJ stared at his daughter's smile for awhile, and then looked over to a photo of him when he was her age on the refrigerator. They had the same exact smile, a smile that just seemed to emit sunrays.

Leah noticed her father staring at the photo. "Is that you?" DJ smiled at his daughter and grabbed the picture off of the refrigerator. She took it out of his hand. Her eyebrows furrowed and then she began to giggle. "Daddy you're little like me!" She exclaimed. Her father playfully rolled his eyes and put her back down on the ground.

He went back to stirring the pasta sauce. "You're going to have a brother smaller than that in a little while." DJ went over to his wife and placed his hand on her large belly. "You know he's coming here right?" Leah nodded. Katie smiled and her mother-in-law followed suit.

DJ went back to cooking one of his many culinary masterpieces, Leah hopped off to play with one of the many toys that permanently stayed at her Grandmother's residence, and the two older women , Katie and DJ's mother, went to talk out on the back porch.

* * *

"_A baby is God's opinion that life should go on.__"_

_-Carl Sandburg_

Katie slowly lowered herself into a rocking chair careful to not topple over. Her mother-in-law sat on the swinging bench next to her. "So, you want me to help you pick out a name for my grandbaby?" The older woman asked with a knowing smile on her face.

Katie beamed and nodded, "Yes, Ms. Williams!" Ms. Williams frowned.

"You know you can call me Mom, right?" Katie nodded again and apologized. Katie's new mother went into deep thought and closed her eyes for a second. A warm smile appeared across her face, "You should name him Khenan. That was DJ's father's name." Katie got out of the rocking chair and sat down next to the older woman who looked a little shaken up.

"If you don't mind, what happened to him?" Katie asked while rubbing her back. She looked at Katie, her eyes clouding with tears. She went on to tell Katie the story of how DJ's father and how they came to Canada.

"Well, I met Khenan when I was nineteen and he was five years older than me. I met him in April, was engaged to him in June, and I married him in August." Katie gasped at how quickly they went from strangers to spouses and the storyteller just laughed. "After we got married we moved to Kingston, and this was when the murder rate was beginning to rise. So, I would tell him all the time that I didn't want to raise a family there. I wanted my kids to grow up near the mountains like I did. But, I loved him so I settled for living in a big city. We had our three sons and everything was fine. He would go to work every day at the hospital; he was a pediatric surgeon."

Ms. Williams' voice began to waver but she continued to tell her story."I would always tell him, "Be careful", because he has to go through the rough parts of the city to get there. He was just so trusting of everyone. One day, some kids that he knew, that he helped cure, they committed the ultimate betrayal." The older woman rubbed tears from her eyes. "They held them at knife point for his wallet; there wasn't anything in there but a picture of us as a couple, the kids, DJ's newborn picture, and his hospital id." Katie wiped tears from her own eyes. "He was stabbed and he bled out. DJ was just a baby when that happened so he never really met him."

Katie couldn't believe what she just heard. How could someone live through that? How can you be strong enough to uproot three small children and move to a completely new country? "You, you were so strong. I couldn't have ever done that." Katie gave her a hug and let the tears fall into her "mom's" jacket. The older woman pulled away from Katie and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I would be honored to name my son _**Khenan**_."

* * *

Author's Note: So was that nice? Was it worth the wait? I sure hope so! Tell me what you think! And, here's a little game. I want you to find out where Khenan comes from. Whoever gets it first gets to pick out Khenan's first OR middle name.

Best Wishes,

fulltimereviewer

:)


	6. Chp 5: Stick What Up My Butt?

an: baby shower!

dann, your oc is in the next chapter.

* * *

"_Secrets are made to be found out with time.__"_

_**-Charles Sanford**_

Surprises are something that DJ is good at keeping secret, but secrets are also something that Katie is good at figuring out. Whenever DJ has a surprise for Katie, she figures it out. No matter how big or small the surprise she will figure it out.

For example, when Mother's Day rolled around DJ planned a whole spread with her favorite breakfast, flowers, and a homemade card from Leah. A call from the florist confirming the delivery of the pink and cream Hydrangea bouquet lead Katie to check the history in the computer. Once she checked the history, she saw nothing but e-mails between DJ and her Aunt Lupe discussing her favorite breakfast, Waffle Casserole. She then saw the pool of glitter in Leah's trash can while she was cleaning her room. She pretended to be surprised on Mother's day but she knew about every last detail.

Now, a big surprise that Katie figured out this time was the baby shower/Christmas party that was being thrown in her honor. How'd that one get out of the bag? Well, little miss Lindsay had Bridgette, Courtney, and Katie on a conference call. In Lindsay's confusion of who was on the phone and who wasn't and how to connect and disconnect, she began a conversation with Bridgette and Courtney over the baby shower. Katie heard every single word.

She now knew that all of her family was coming into town from Canada and Arizona. She knew that a few of DJ's aunts from Jamaica were coming, along with her sister-in-laws and niece. The décor, food, the cake, games, and a few gifts should also be added to the list of things that she knew. Every element that made this surprise baby shower a surprise was gone.

It was the day of her "surprise" shower, and things weren't going so swell for Mrs. Williams. You could say Karma is a female dog. But, hey it's not her fault curiosity kills the cat. Or in Katie's case, Karma makes the Katie as sick as a dog.

Yes, she was sick as a dog on one of the intended best days of her life. What made this even worse is that she got all dolled up before she even got sick. I mean, this was the nicest she had looked since her wedding; possibly even better than she looked on her wedding day. The only make-up that touched her face was a little clear lip gloss. Slight redness in her cheeks, how vibrant her skin was, the twinkle in her eye, that was all thanks to little Khenan.

Her short pixie cut stayed in place, she didn't have one stray hair. The green sweater dress that she was wearing made her look absolutely flawless. Her bump and lady lumps even looked fantastic right now. She smiled to herself and placed her hand on her large and soon to be gone bump.

The little boy inside softly kicked. Katie smiled. She loved the feeling of her son moving. Every squirm, flutter, and kick made her think of him crawling, running, and jumping. She rubbed her bump. "Can't wait to see you."

Katie waddled into the den. She was greeted by the sight of DJ still in his boxers and a t-shirt sleeping on the couch with Leah curled up in his arms. The toddler was also in pajamas. This was something that the duo would do every few weeks. Leah would wake her father up bright and early for Saturday morning cartoons and pancakes. Then they would always end up on the couch sleeping again. The glowing woman smiled and slowly rubbed the little girl's back.

"Good Afternoon love-bug," Katie whispered as she kissed her forehead," When did you wake up?" Leah rubbed her eyes and sniffed.

She shrugged her shoulders and slipped out of her father's arms. "Daddy said it was six-thirty." Leah readjusted her pajamas and stretched before huffing and gathering her blanket and Elmo. She put her little feet back into her slippers and made her way back to her room. Katie sat next to her husband who was now awake. She kissed him on his cheek.

He smiled back at her and asked her why she was already dressed. She told him the time and he did the exact thing his daughter did. Expect he did have to grab a blanket or a stuffed animal and he didn't have to put on slippers.

A cooking segment on Sautéed Beets was on the afternoon news, so she started channel surfing. She sighed when there was nothing on. The heater then proceeded to kick on since it was late December. That's also when it all began.

Sweat slowly began to trickle down from the bottom of Katie's neck to the small of her back. Then, she felt like there were puddles underneath her arms. As the heat poured down from the vent Katie felt as if she was in a wooly sauna. She got up from the couch and waddled as fast as she could to the bedroom.

The bed squeaked as she fell back onto. DJ looked over as he was buttoning his shirt. "What's wrong with you?" He asked in a joking way. She didn't say anything, but just waved him over. He cocked his head to the side and sat next to her on the bed. Beads of sweat began to form on her forehead. Her husband placed his hand on it. He felt the heat radiating from her and automatically went into doctor mode.

* * *

"_Some people are just mentally constipated and could really use a brain enema."_

_**- John Ottesen**_

DJ peeled the sweater dress from her sweaty body. She gave him a small smile. He then tucked her into the sheets, as he did Leah every night. He went to the bathroom and placed a cool cloth on her forehead. Katie slowly closed her eyes, turned on her side, and balled up as much as she physically could. She tried to go to take a nap, but she would do nothing but drift in and out. She drifted in and out for about fifteen minutes, and then her husband came in with a glass of water and a few Tylenol.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?" DJ asked as he slowly massaged his wife's sweaty back. She rolled over and rubbed his chin. Katie then told him that she hadn't really used-used the bathroom in three days. He sighed and squeezed his temples. "You probably need to go to the hospital. Are you nauseous?"

Katie cringed as the baby moved around even more making her even more nauseous. She nodded. Her husband placed the wastebasket next to the bed. He slowly rubbed her short hair. She sighed and cleared her throat. "Could you get my bag just in case?" Katie groaned.

DJ frowned and nodded. He quickly went to the hall closet. While he was out of the room, a wave of nausea came over Katie. She mustered up enough strength to sit up in the bed and grabbed the trashcan. She heaved and heaved until she felt that there was nothing left. Then, when she felt there was nothing left, her body thought different. Only God knows what started to come out of her. That's when DJ came in with the bag.

He dropped it instantly and ran over to Katie. He rubbed her back. It hurt any husband to see that he could do nothing to help his wife. The feeling was even worse for DJ. He was a doctor, and he could even ease her pain. She stopped heaving and fell into her husband's arms. He kissed her forehead and rocked her back and forth. That's when they both heard the pitter-patter of two tiny little feet.

She stopped right by the doorway as she saw what was going on. Fear clouded her eyes. "What's wrong with mommy?" Leah hesitantly asked. A small tear began to bubble in the corner of her eye. It was scary for the four year-old to see her step-mother that sick. Katie mustered a weak smile.

"Just go play with Juju, Leah." DJ said trying to distract his daughter. She followed his orders and went to go play with the dog. He called his mother to secretly cancel the party plans and to ask her to come over to watch Leah.

Within fifteen minutes, Mrs. Williams was at her son's house. Katie was still curled up in the bed in her underwear. DJ tried several times to help her out of the bed, but she was so weak on her feet that she couldn't even stand. She finally grabbed onto him and pulled herself up. He acted as her crutch, as she grabbed clothes to put on. The pregnant woman slowly, but surely dressed herself. She took a deep breath and moved to the car.

"Don't come now, don't come now." That's all Katie said. DJ looked over to her. He prayed that his son wouldn't come. He just wanted a happy, healthy baby and for him not to be born five weeks early. He'd seen the babies that were born prematurely. They were always so small; some of them were so sickly. He'd even seen some of them die from various birth defects. He prayed that none of that would happen to his son.

When the couple reached the hospital they received almost immediate care. Katie was hooked up to an IV. One of the emergency room doctors came in asked her what happened and began asking her some of the regular questions. Was she nauseous? When was the last time she has a bowl movement? Basically the same thing DJ asked her.

The doctor took in all of her information and formed a diagnosis. Katie was obviously constipated something that happen to many women throughout the length of their pregnancy. But, this constipation caused her nausea and made her dehydrated.

"So, what's going to be done?" Katie innocently asked. Her husband and the doctor exchanged knowing looks. She furrowed her brows. DJ leaned over and whispered in her ear. Her jaw dropped. She shook her head no as he shook his head yes.

"**You have to stick what up my butt!" Katie exclaimed as she flew up from the bed.**

The doctor explained that it was a simple procedure. In fact, her husband could perform it if he wanted to. DJ's eyes became as wide as saucers. Katie turned to him and looked at him with her big doe eyes. She would be giving birth to his child in the next few weeks. How could he not do this for her?

He walked over to the nurse's station and got an enema. The doctor gave her the wink and the gun before bidding farewell. As soon as the doctor left DJ came back with the rectal aid and a pair of gloves. Katie let out a big breath and turned onto her side. DJ warned her and counted to three. She screamed so loud that it rivaled the sound emitted from the Maternity Ward. Her husband could do nothing but chuckle at her. She then asked him how long it would take for it to work.

"Under ten minutes." DJ mumbled as he helped his wife out of bed. Her eyes bugged out of her skull and she made a mad dash to the bathroom. "Or immediately." He laughed. DJ took off the gloves, used the hand sanitizer, and called his mother.

* * *

He told her all that happened, she laughed a little. They also said how relieved they both were. That it was nothing that an enema and a few sports drinks couldn't cure. Katie reemerged from the bathroom looking and feeling like a new woman. He quickly got off of the phone with his mother.

"Who was that?" Katie asked as she took of the hospital gown and put her clothes back on. She genuinely felt a hundred times better. The glow was back on her face and the twinkle was back in her eye.

DJ picked up her bag and threw it over his shoulder. "It was my mom. She said you had a surprise at home." Katie furrowed her brows before smiling. DJ caught onto her smile.

"What are you smiling about?" DJ asked as they walked out of the ER room. Katie stayed silent until they reached the car. She giggled before bursting into a full on laugh. "Okay two hours ago, you were as sick as a dog. Now you're smiling and giggling like Leah. What's up?"

Katie composed herself. "You know how I always find out about surprises…" DJ huffed and rolled his eyes.

"You didn't."

"Oh, but I did."

DJ continued the drive all the way home. Then his wife began to think. Maybe her being sick was karma for being so nosy, or maybe it was just her digestive system being backed up. She sighed ran her hands over her hair. Her husband looked over at her. "Well, since you are feeling so well. I guess you can handle this surprise."

"What is it?" Katie asked as they pulled into the drive way. Now it was DJ's turn to smile and giggle. "What?" She asked again.

He just opened the front door and went into the house. Katie was waddling behind. She had no idea of what he had in store.

* * *

**an: I am so sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I have just been really busy the past six-ish weeks… Well, I hope you all liked this chapter. What do you think the surprise is?**

**Press that little button down there and tell me what you think. (Review)**

**Best Wishes,**

**Fulltimereviewer**

**PS: I have seen a lot of "troll" stories lately. People listen, just ignore them and they will go away. They're like those little dots you get in your eyes when you stare at lights.**

**:)**


	7. CHp 6: Your Daddy Has Jokes Doesn't He?

Okay: In this chapter there will be…. I don't know.

"What is it?" Katie asked as they pulled into the drive way. Now it was DJ's turn to smile and giggle. "What?" She asked again.

He just opened the front door and went into the house. Katie was waddling behind.

**She had no idea of what he had in store**_**.**_

* * *

_"Babies are such a nice way to start people_."

_-__**Don Herrold**_

"I can't believe that you guys did this for me." Katie whispered to herself while rubbing her hand over the pattern of a onesie. One of the many onesies that she received at the surprise baby shower thrown in her honor that night. Many of the guests didn't go to the unplanned baby shower because either a) they wanted Katie to get her rest, or b) they weren't told about the shower. Katie's brief visit to the hospital worked out in the hosts' favor.

Well, there were some family members whose presence was less than desired. So, the cancellation and quick rescheduling of the shower was a fantastic means of getting DJ's over-affectionate aunts out and Katie's obnoxiously loud grandmother just to name a few. The rest of the party who were basically DJ's mama, and Bridgette, Lindsay, and Courtney's families threw a small shower in the pregnant woman's honor.

Katie was sitting in her son's nursery as her husband was installing a shelf over the baby's crib. The pregnant woman ran her hands over her abdomen, and her son shifted slightly. DJ then began to use the electric drill which sent out a shrill grinding noise. That sound made the small boy begin to flutter all over the place in fear. "Oh, daddy scared you?" Katie rhetorically asked her unborn child.

DJ looked over and smiled at his wife. "So, you liked your surprise last night?" He asked before giving his wife a kiss on the top of the head. She nodded. "Good. We put a lot into making sure you didn't figure anything out." He sarcastically said while giving her a hand up. Katie playfully rolled her eyes. The Jamaican born man walked out of the room.

"Your daddy has jokes doesn't he?" The pregnant woman said to the bun in her oven.

"I heard that!" DJ yelled from down the hall. Katie smiled to herself and waddled to the door frame. She looked over her shoulder at the nursery. Everything was in place for the little boy that would be coming in a month. Walls were painted in a soft blue. A painting of a sea of animals that was given to Katie by her cousin that is a painter was hanging on the wall next to the window. Bedding that was decorated with turtles, fish, crabs, and other sea life covered the crib. Then, on the adjacent wall, Khenan was spelled out in blue bubble letters.

This room was just right. Katie smiled to herself, and closed the door behind her. Everything was just right.

* * *

_**Three weeks later…**_

Hot water poured out of the shower head and trickled down her tan skin. The shower was supposed to be soothing, but it was giving the pregnant woman no relief. Faint cramps still sent an aching pain through her abdomen.

These cramps had been going on since dinner, and that was about two hours ago. No one knew she was in any discomfort. Leah was too innocent to notice anything was wrong, and DJ just figured that she had gas again. Katie even thought it was just the extremely sugary dessert she had after dinner and the half a box of snack cakes she had during the day.

Mrs. Williams carefully stepped out of the shower and onto the bathmat that was still damp from DJ's shower. She stood in front of the mirror and shook her fingers through her short hair, removing some of the moisture. A towel made its way into her hands, and she dried herself. Katie gripped the counter as another small cramp made its way down into her groin.

She grimaced and let the pain move its way through her body. Nude, the pregnant woman walked into the bedroom. Standing in front of the dresser she grabbed a pair of underwear and put them on with the assistance of the dresser. Then, put on one of DJ's t-shirts since they were the only thing that could fit over her large abdomen. Waddling, Katie made her way to the bed and slithered in.

DJ noticed his wife's presence in bed and turned towards her back. He wrapped his arm around the small area between her belly and her breasts. She smiled. He kissed her softly on the neck. "Stop." Katie softly moaned. He still continued. She told him to stop again in a slightly louder tone and he did. Katie rolled over onto her back, DJ stayed cuddled to her side.

The married woman rubbed her husband's head, making patterns in his short dark brown hair. Her fingers crept down to his jaw line where she noticed a crop of stubble that was growing on his face. She then kissed his temple. Another cramp surged through her body. To avoid any worry, she grasped the sheets on the opposite side of her husband and squeezed them until it passed. It was a bit more painful that time but, it was still no big deal.

"He can come any day now. Maybe even tonight." DJ whispered. Katie laughed in a slightly bitter tone. "I can't believe that a year ago, you were yelling at me to propose to you and now we're having a baby."

Katie laughed bitterly again, and turned her face towards his. She pulled his body as close to as the belly would allow. Legs laced together and lips brushed. The spouses shared a passionate kiss, unlike any other they've ever had. It held something more, a passion or the passion of life. This baby brought a brand new element to their relationship. It was new and even deeper bond that is solidified in this new life that they created.

The pregnant woman pulled away and left her husband dumbfounded. "What was that for?" He asked.

"I don't know, I guess we won't be able to do that for a long time so…" Katie explained in her soft voice that was weary from a long day. "Now, let's go to bed." She flipped onto her left side, and closed her eyes to drift off to sleep. 

* * *

"_The world doesn't want to hear about the __labor pains__, they just want to see the baby.__"_

_-__**Anonymous**_

At ten o' clock, only an hour after the couple went to bed, Katie awakened from her slumber with an extremely painful ache in the pit of her stomach. She knew it was time. The time that is always talked about in baby movies. The time that the obstetrician warned her about for the past few weeks. She clutched her abdomen. "DJ, wake up." She groaned. Her brick house for a husband didn't wake up. She grabbed his shoulder and shook it lightly.

He still didn't wake up. Out of frustration, she slapped his large back. Her husband jerked from his slumber. "What what's wrong?" He turned towards Katie and looked at her face. Her furrowed brow, slightly flared nostrils, and moist forehead were illuminated by her bedside lamp. He then looked down to her belly that was clutched by her small hands. His mind began to buzz as he put each of these things together. "Is it time?"

She nodded. A huge smile was plastered across his face. "It's time Deejy-poo. We're going to have our baby." With those words, the couple went into the routine they rehearsed many times. Katie changed her clothes, brushed her teeth, and grabbed the bag she packed for the hospital stay. DJ got Leah dressed quickly, grabbed her little backpack with activities inside of it, and buckled her into the car. His wife was close behind him prepared for whatever this baby had to throw at them.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Leah asked rubbing her eyes being cute as she wanted to be. Katie looked back at Leah and imagined another car seat next to Leah's. Then, she thought about another person calling her mommy. But, this time it would be her own child that she gave birth to.

The soon to not be pregnant woman cleared her throat. "Well, Love-bug you and your daddy are coming with me because, your little brother is coming out of my tummy." The four-year old's eyes ent as wide as saucers as her step-mother told her the news.

Katie placed her hands back on her abdomen and began to process what was going on. This child wouldn't be inside of her this time tomorrow. She would be having a baby, a little her, a little DJ, a little them. Her heart began to race and tears nipped at the corners of her eyes. She was going to be a mother, a legit mother.

She sniffed. DJ looked over to his wife and noticed her tears. "Kate, don't cry. It is okay you don't need to cry. How about you call everybody?" DJ said trying to soothe his wife. Her cheeks turned up in a grin and she grabbed her husband's phone.

First, she dialed her mother-in-law. The older woman sounded as if she was ready to jump out of her skin. She told her daughter-in-law that she was on her way. Next, she called her friends: Courtney, Bridgette, and Lindsay. Courtney as usual was giving Katie some of her own advice, this time on birthing techniques and on vaccinations. Duncan was in the background telling her to hush. But, Courtney said she was on her way and she left Duncan with Spencer and Tatum duty. Bridgette and Geoff along with their twins were on their way. Finally, Lindsay said she would come in the morning. She doesn't do to good with 'baby juice and goo' as she put it.

As soon as she was done making the calls to her friends they were at the hospital. The family of three soon to be four walked into the emergency room. Just to their luck, pregnant women are always put at the top of the list when it comes to emergency care. The Williams family was escorted to the maternity ward. Katie was quickly given a room, everything was going smoothly.

Leah was sleeping in DJ arms when the nurse walked in. She was a tiny woman, her scrubs were a dark navy, and instead of wearing the usual orthopedic nursing shoes she wore a pair of grey converse. "Hi, I'm Camilla. I'll be your nurse until six tomorrow morning. "Her voice was soft and friendly. Katie smiled at her and subconsciously placed her hands on her stomach. Camilla tucked her mid-length black hair behind her ears. "Would you mind letting me see that belly so we can find out where this baby is?"

Katie obliged and Nurse Camilla warmed up the sonogram machine. Like many times before, Katie braced for the cool semisolid that was slathered on her belly. The sweet natured nurse applied the sonogram's wand with the pressure that Katie was accustomed to. But, then she did something out of the ordinary.

Nurse Camilla motioned for DJ to come over. He slowly got up from the chair, careful not to wake up Leah. The nurse pointed at the screen. DJ's eyes darted between the screen and Katie. He folded his lips in and nodded.

"_Mrs. Williams, I'm going to get the attending physician to verify. __**But, your son is breech**__."_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Long time no anything. I am so sorry for not updating. But, I am back now and baby Khenan is on his way. Even if it's bass ackwards.

Carmilla D, I hope you liked Nurse Carmilla.

You guys, I'd love to see you all review.

Best Wishes,

fulltimereviewer

:)


End file.
